


We could be something more

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Salty barista, Songfic, Sorry if this is ooc rip, This'll probably be 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I saw you while I was walking past the coffee shop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all we need more fics for these other ships, bls
> 
> Also this is kinda based on a song

 

 

   Chloe handed her money over the counter to the barista who'd brought her her drink, she briefly thanked them with a nod and blew a sigh over her almost definitely mediocre coffee.

   Well, she didn't really have a right to complain, she could've just as easily made coffee at home instead of being annoyed, but it's already started to be part of her routine. Get up, walk to work and grab a coffee on the way. Even though it tasted quite a bit far from good the nearest Dunkin Donuts was over eight blocks into the opposite direction and she was not going to wake up earlier to ruin her beauty sleep.

   She takes a few sips then just throws it away before leaving, feels the barista's eyes glaring into her back at how she'd dumped it so quickly. _Sometimes the truth hurts_. She pushes the glass door open and strides out, adjusting the bag on her arm.

   Chloe doesn't know what makes her eyes turn to look through the large glass windows of the coffee shop, maybe to see if the barista's still glaring so she can glare right back, but her eyes don't catch on the barista. They land on a woman with soft looking long blond hair, who's sitting alone and eating a muffin with one hand and using her phone with the other. For some reason she was familiar, distantly so, but not in an I met you in passing the other day way.

In a you're important way.

   The woman turns slightly to grab her cup and Chloe gets a glimpse of the side of her face and suddenly she feels a swirl of emotion. She blinks slightly faster, and discovers no matter how slowly you walk there's always someone who walks slower. She turns her attention to the person who was apparently searching for a phone telling by how much he was patting his pockets. She scowls rather than apologizing and receives her second glare this morning. She turns back to where she was looking to see eyes staring back at her, and yes, that is definitely Brooke.

   Her eyes widen after a second of recognition and her mouth forms an 'o', the blonde who you now know is Brooke goes through a series of surprised expressions before forming a smile and waving her inside.

   Okay, so she has a choice between being late to work and chatting with Brooke or not chatting with Brooke. The decision between risking her job or missing out on catching up with her came a little too easily for Chloe and she hated it, she never listened to her heart. That's the heart that had told her every night throughout senior year and her first two years of college how perfect and beautiful her friend was, the same one that wanted her close and to spend the rest of her life with Brooke. But her head knew better, her head remembered Brooke's homophobic parents and how she never knew if Brooke agreed, her head knew it was a horrible idea and it was better if they were just best friends.

It didn't hurt to try not to stay close either.

   Well, it did hurt, but there was a better outcome if you broke your heart before someone else did.

   But. There wasn't a reason to keep her distance anymore. There wasn't a reason to worry about Brooke's parents keeping her from seeing Chloe. There was still a possibility Brooke wouldn't be interested in the slightest, but God, she was about to turn 30, something had to change. She was not going to just scroll through her Twitter and sigh like she was a teen. Plus, it wasn't like she was asking her hand in marriage, she just had to tell Brooke how she'd felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chlo!" She said, smiling wider and brighter than she'd seen in a while. "Brooke, hey"

 

   Chloe walked back into the coffee shop and made her way to Brooke's table, not even bothering flip the barista off. "Chlo!" She said, smiling wider and brighter than she'd seen in a while. "Brooke, hey"   
  
   She half stood up and hugged Chloe. "I haven't talked to you in forever! I missed you!" Brooke holds on a couple seconds longer then lets go. "Where have you been? How are you? What've you been up to? I have so many questions"

   Chloe sighs, sits down across from Brooke and looks away. She really had almost forgotten her energy, but now it was softer, like she'd realized it could be overwhelming for someone. She'd really missed her. "Should I answer all of those in that order?"

   Brooke laughs then leans in with a smile. "I'd be impressed if you remembered all of them in any order, sorry for the ambush" she waves off her worry and smiles brighter back. "It's fine. I've been here since I graduated college, I didn't wanna go that far from home. I'm fine, and I've been up to working. But that's just boring stuff, what've you been up to?"

   "Just hopping from place to place, I thought something might be here for me. I don't think I'd thought wrong" Chloe blinked, wait, that'd almost sounded like Brooke was flirting, then smiled back at her. "Maybe there's something more for me here too then"


End file.
